your new unordinary days
by rencchi
Summary: [name] come to a house she doesn't know and wake up find out 2 men in front of him butler! Tenn and butler! Sogo!
1. Chapter 1

Your new unordinary days

IDOLiSH7 fanfic from rencchan[IDOLiSH7 fansbase LINE account] too our adders XD

So this is it, the fanfic from the vote! Tenn x [name] x Sogo! Hope you all like it, and I'm sorry for this bad grammar ;-; and such an bad title, without longer talk, the story begin.

Sinopsis: you are [name], an ordinary girl that dragged to some of house and greeted by 2 men in front of you.

Warning:some characters maybe OOC, butler! Tenn and butler! Sogo, and not sad plot.

Part 1: her new world

"Welcome, [name]-sama"

You wake up, finding that there are 2 men in front of you with a gentle smile, you are shocked, you don't know this man.

You, [name], a seventeen years old girl without parents and only live with your cousin that have a same age as you, everyday you sell newspaper in the traffic light with your cousin and live really bad everyday, you usually get kicked or hitted too, by 'him'.

And now, you don't believe the thing you see now, you used a really nice dress that you never dreamed before.

You just remembered selling a newspaper to some man that have an unusually red hair and don't remember anything happened after that.

"Wh-who are you?"trembling, you asked to them, they have unusually white hair and one of them have a cutely pink eyes when the other have gentle purple eyes, and they wore a suit that you never looked before, well [name] live in a dark little place in the corner of city so she doesn't know about anything fancy.

One of them with purple eyes smile, "[name]-sama, please follow us, my master will tell to you about what happened" he said that and lend his hand to [name], helping [name] to stand, he know that [name] never wore such a dress before so she scared that she would make this beautiful dress tattered because of her.

[name] stare at that hand, she doesn't know what he means by lending his hand, she never get helped by other before and she never get an education because her live is so poorly, gladly she still can talk, read, and write a little.

"er... I'm sorry"that's the only thing she can say.

"lend me your hand, I will help you stand, you're still scared right" he replied politely and then [name] give him her hand and then followed 2 of them to some big room, even bigger than the room before.

And there, the man she say before, the man with unusually red hair, smiling right to her in the center of that room. [name] suddenly realize that two men that take her to here is bow to that man. [name] become scared, she really want to go out now from here, she can't understand what happened to her but the atmosphere in there is like saying _'you can'to go back anymore'._

"Greetings, [name], I believe we have met before"He talked first, and then walked towards [name] that already looked pale.

"Don't worry, let me introduce myself first, my name is Nanase Riku, owner of this mansion, and the person behind you is..." Riku give a code to them and then they all stand to the front of [name], bowing their head.

"Sogo Osaka, butler in this mansion, nice to meet you [name]-sama"the one with purple eyes introduce himself first.

"pleased to meet you, my name is kujo tenn, I'm same as Sogo, butler in this mansion too"and then the one with pink eyes introduce himself too.

"A-e-etto-"[name] don't know what happened, seeing other person being so polite with her make her scared as same as she seen 'him'.

"Riku-sama, I'm sorry but, [name]-sama is scared if you treated her like that, she cannot understand what happened, if you please-"Sogo can't finish his words because Riku already smiling to him.

"I'm sorry"Sogo become silent.

"can you two please go out for a while? Oh and please bring hot chocolate to guest room after this" Riku instructed them and they do as he wish, now [name] alone with Riku.

"come here, [name]"Riku go to the sofa in his room, [name] followed him, and just standing in the front of the sofa , still watching Riku scaredly but Riku just smile and reply "just sit down"/

[name] know one things, his aura is frightening and she could only follow his order, as always she always do in her live.

"So, [name], you must be concerned why you came here right? I will just answer bluntly, I found you being hitted by some man on the road and then I asked sogo and tenn to take care of him and take you to this mansion, that's all"Riku drink his tea.

[name] nodded, she already used being hitted or kicked and then lefted alone by herself, but somehow, she can't believe what Riku said.

"A-ano"[name] talk with a little voice with her face looked on floor, she can't face Riku, she just can't, she's scared with Riku.

"Hm?what's it?"Riku looked at [name], smile still in his face.

"Wh-why did you t-take me? Wh-why you can't just leave me a-"

"Because I think they've liked you"Riku replied as he already know what she want to say.

"W-what do you mean?"

Riku smiled, mysteriously.

"Tenn" Riku say one word and then suddenly Tenn come out from behind the door.

"What is it Riku-sama?"Tenn looked at Riku.

"Bring [name] to her room from now on" Riku says and then Tenn nodded.

"I understand Riku-sama, come on, [name]-sama"Tenn approached [name] and then take her to the other room.

" _Looks like she doesn't know that curse, yet..."_

 **-to be continued-**

I will updated as soon as possible! And don't forget review www XD


	2. Chapter 2

Your new unordinary days

IDOLiSH7 fanfic from rencchan[IDOLiSH7 fansbase LINE account] too our adders XD

So this is it, the fanfic from the vote! Tenn x [name] x Sogo! Hope you all like it, and I'm sorry for this bad grammar ;-; and such an bad title, without longer talk, the story begin.

[name] and Tenn stand in the front of a big door, Tenn glanced at [name] and then open the door, revealed a luxury room that will be [name] room from now on.

"this will be your room, [name]-sama, do you like it?"Tenn asked with a little smile.

"a-ah, yes! I can't believe this..."[name] nodded.

"Haha, may we come in?"Tenn laugh a little and go into the room followed by [name].

"So, [name]-sama, here is the floor map of this mansion, and I will explain about it a little, your room is in the third floor and there is music room in this floor,we will have breakfast together at 6 AM and dinner at 7 AM, Riku-sama will just only in mansion when weekend and at dinner in weekdays. You can usually find sogo in library and first floor, and you can find me in the kitchen, and second floor, but sometimes I'm in garden too"Tenn looked at [name], [name] smile a little, indicated that she's undrstand.

"Ah yeah I forgetted something, never try go to the music room, okay?"Tenn asked with some mysterious smile that make [name] scared and can just say yes.

"Now, if you don't mind I will go out for a little, you can go out to see the other rooms too, excuse me"Tenn bowed and then go out from [name] room.

[name] looked at the floor map again and thinking this mansion is so huge, but she's just seeing three people other than her in here, so she decided to look around.

She goes to the first floor, and found that Riku is going to out, [name]'s still scared to Riku so she hide behind the table until Riku left.

"Riku-sama is already left, [name]-sama"suddenly [name] hear a voice behind her and find out sogo is behind her.

"S-s-sogo-san..."[name] shocked and dodge the table behind her, making the vase on the top fell down to [name].

[name] can only close her eyes when the vase fell to her but before that she hear a voice.

"[name]-sama!"someone dodged her and then she hear a big clang sound and forced to open her eyes, finding Sogo and the broken vase near him, almost hit him though. 

"[name]-sama, are you okay?"Sogo asked with smile in his face.

"Y-yes, but sogo-san, your hand, it's bleeding!"[name] panicked and approached Sogo, take his hand and see the wound.

"wait in here, I will take a bandage"[name] stand up, but sogo other hands hold it.

"wh-what is it?"[name] asked.

"Do you know where's the medicine box?"Sogo asked and then [name] just remembered she's new in here.

"I-i'm sorry...I don't know..."

Sogo laugh a little, "it's on the kitchen, west from here, could you please bring the bandage to me?"

"O-of course!"[name] running to the kitchen and less than 2 minutes she's back with some bandage.[name] put on the bandage to the wound.

"sorry for burdenin you [name]-sama"Sogo bowed and then he see [name] look like she's forgetting something and suddenly remembered it.

"Is something the matter, [name]-sama?" [name] didn't answer it and just grabbed Sogo's hand.

"Pain pain go away from the nice man hand"she's reading a spell to the wound, sounds a little childlish but that make Sogo laugh again because of her action.

[name] blushed "M-my cousin usually say that when I'm hurt... It's childlish isn't it"

Sogo pat [name] head and she looked at him, she can see Sogo's warm smile to her that make her not feeling scared anymore, "It's so cute from you, [name]-sama" and then Sogo stand up leaving [name] alone, it's the first time she hear someone call her cute.

Now she's want to see the garden, because she can smell the scent of flower from her place now.

In there she find Tenn, cutting some rose, she's trying to just look at him, his smile somehow still make her scared.

But, of course

Tenn noticed her.

"[name]-sama"He called [name] that hide behind some trees and [name] shocked and go out from her place, tenn smiled at her.

"What are you doing?"Tenn asked and approach [name].

"N-n-nothing! I'm sorry!"[name] bowed and trying to escape but suddenly she felt her hand is holded by someone, she trying to comfort herself looked back, finding out Tenn make such a sad face.

"[name]-sama, you're going to leave me?"Tenn hold [name] hands more tightly and Tenn keep making such puppy face.

"a-er-ett-eto, Tenn-san, y-your hand"[name] trying to avoid looking at Tenn face, but Tenn face look disappointed suddenly.

"Forget about it [name]-sama, I'm sorry for making such thing to you"Tenn let go his hand from her hand, take the flower that he cut before and then leaving [name] alone, make her more confused.

"Seriously this house is mysterious..."[name] can only say this for now. 

-to be continued-

So look like this will be a little long XD, I'm sorry but I have to much idea m(_)m. I'm sorry for the OOC charas and bad grammar, but I hope some review www.

Hope we can meet in chap 3 XD


End file.
